


collaborative self-portrait, painted red

by WeAreTomorrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, POV Second Person, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTomorrow/pseuds/WeAreTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an abstraction, a collaborative self-portrait effort, painted with everybody else’s colors (red, red, always).</p><p>Drabbe. Will/Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collaborative self-portrait, painted red

_I enjoyed it_ , you said, lips raw from confession.

 

You are an abstraction, a collaborative self-portrait effort, painted with everybody else’s colors (red, red, always). You are a criminal masterpiece, confetti shreds of violence thrown up in the air.

 

There is truth in the gaps between where the facts fit together. They kill and they kill and you kill and (it’s not, this is temporary, end already, stop) you have no reflection in the mirror (what color is a mirror, tell me, is it red again). Vessel-body, what runs in your veins in between victims? Vampire of a different sort, you suck the story out of another crime scene, without it you are empty.

 

You don’t meet people’s eyes (because: intensity, emotion-emotion-emotion, lost the train of thought) but you always keep Hannibal’s gaze because it tells you nothing, it’s empty and the tension loosens where your neck meets body.

 

Hannibal is too compact, his material too dense. He fits too tightly into his skin for you to slip inside. (But the gravitational pull is strong, is it not?). Still, you catch a thought sometimes, the residue left behind after straining.

 

Hannibal thinks, _I want to curl my tongue around your teeth_.

 

You think, maybe, _I would let you_.


End file.
